


Voyeur.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincestiel - Freeform, staying home from school has benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Winchester woke up on what seemed to be a rather typical Tuesday morning, listening to Dean and Castiel having sex hadn't really been at the top of his list of priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this entire thing is basically just porn. Lots of porn. It's also the first Wincestiel fic I've ever written, so hoorah for that! anyways, I hope you lovely readers enjoy the story. xo.

When Sam Winchester woke up on what seemed to be a rather typical Tuesday morning, listening to Dean and Cas having sex hadn't really been at the top of his list of priorities. If he was being completely honest, it hadn't really been on his list at all. Sure, he _may_ have had a little thing for Castiel, with his piercing blue eyes and rumbling voice and his all too rare smile. Sure, there _was_ the Dean Thing, the Thing that Sam tried very, very hard not to think about (especially not late at night, when he couldn't sleep and he jerked off with one hand over his mouth so that he wasn't too loud). But despite both of these factors, listening to Castiel and Dean have sex was _not_ on Sam's list of things he wanted to do, especially on that Tuesday. All he'd wanted to do was stay home from school and devote his time to a research essay for his grade twelve American History class that he'd been struggling with.

That was it. 

The first few hours of the day went by rather uneventfully; he'd managed to find some interesting web pages on his topic, along with some links to books that he'd have to scour the library for. He'd written his introduction paragraph and even though he knew that he would have to do some heavy revising on it once he narrowed his topic down further, he was pretty proud of what he'd accomplished. It had definitely been worth staying home from school, especially since he was ahead in all of his other classes. 

All in all, he deemed it a successful morning. 

And then the clock struck noon and the front door flew open and things started getting very, very weird. 

At first, Sam's thoughts went to _burglars_ and he slid off his chair onto the floor, reaching for the knife he kept tucked underneath his bed and crawling across the room to where his bedroom door was open a few inches. That thought quickly vanished when he realized that a) the door had been locked and b) he hadn't heard anyone smash a window pane. That led him to the conclusion that whoever had come home had keys, which meant it was either one of his parents getting off work early for some reason or it was Dean. 

“Dean, you're sure there's no one home?” Castiel's voice was followed by quick footsteps up the stairs and from the sounds of things, Dean hadn't even bothered to take off his work boots. 

Mom was gonna be _pissed_. 

“I'm sure, Cas. Now shut up and kiss me.” Suddenly, Dean and Castiel were in view and Sam pressed himself up against the wall, hoping to God that they hadn't seen him. But from the quick glimpse he'd gotten, they were both too occupied to notice anything and so, slowly, he pressed his face against the gap between his door and the frame, watching the proceedings. It had only been five minutes max since they'd come in the house but they were making quick work of each other's clothes. Dean's button up work shirt was completely unbuttoned (and if Sam was right, one button was missing) and Castiel's belt was undone, hanging against the front of his pants. Sam didn't know how they managed to make it across the hall into Dean's bedroom without crashing into something but somehow they did and then they were falling onto Dean's bed in a heap of limbs. 

Sam knew that he should have stopped looking. He knew that he should have slowly closed his door, went back to his desk and put headphones on so that he didn't have to hear his brother moaning (which was definitely not something he imagined occasionally, no, not at all). He knew that he should have been completely grossed out at the very _concept_ of his brother having sex, especially right across the hallway for him. 

He knew what he _should_ have felt like. He also knew what he _did_ feel like and those two categories did not match up at all. 

Instead, as Dean's boots clunked to the floor, followed by Castiel's shoes, he slowly pulled the door just a little further open, giving himself a slightly better view. Although the position of Dean's bed meant that Sam could only see their hips down, he had to admit that him and Castiel were still putting on a damn good show. Dean's legs were wrapped around Cas, his heels pressing into the back of Castiel's knees and as Sam's throat got a little dryer, his brother pressed his hips upwards. The contact made Castiel moan, the sound low and primal and yeah, Sam was definitely hard now, no doubt about it. 

“What do you want Dean?” Castiel's voice was somehow deeper than usual and Sam was actually happy that he couldn't see his face because he was pretty sure that the sight would have made him come without touching himself.

“God Cas, want you, fucking hell,” Dean groaned, his hips pressing up again and this was something Sam hadn't expected to witness (or hear, whatever). His brother was always so in control of himself in every sector in his life; sure, Castiel was pretty goddamn authoritative, especially when he was angry, but Sam had just expected that he would be more submissive in the bedroom.

Well, he certainly wasn't going to complain about the role reversal. 

“That wasn't very specific,” Castiel said. “You're going to have to ask properly, Dean.” Dean's response was only a moan and _Jesus_ was he loud. For a moment there was mostly silence, aside from the faint sounds of labored breathing and then Dean's arms came back into view, tugging the bottom of Castiel's button-up out of his trousers, exposing white skin that looked completely untouched by the sun. 

Sam wanted to touch that skin. 

When Castiel leaned back on his knees and pulled the shirt completely off, sending it out of view across the room, Sam had to bite down on his lip to stop the groan that tried to come out of his mouth. He didn't understand why Dean's boyfriend insisted on hiding in long sleeves all of the time because he was pretty goddamn built. His biceps and shoulders were very clearly defined and in the brief glimpse he got before Cas leaned back down, he could see a nice set of abs on his stomach. 

Good fucking _Christ_. He was going to hell for so many different reasons but he really couldn't find it in himself to care. 

There was a brief tangle of legs and a rustling as blankets were kicked off the bed and then it was Dean sitting back on his knees, hair sticking up in tufts, hands resting on his thighs, Castiel's legs outstretched on either side of him. 

“Take off your clothes.” There was a tremble in Castiel's voice and Sam could see that Dean heard it by the smirk that quickly passed over his mouth. It was gone as quickly as it arrived, replaced by a look that Sam had only seen in the skin flicks he'd watched late at night. 

Scratch that. It was _almost_ like the looks from those movies but so, so much better. It was complete, genuine lust, nothing fabricated about it. Dean shrugged out of his button up, tossing it out into the hallway, so close that Sam knew he could touch it if he reached his fingers out of the door. His white t-shirt followed immediately afterward and oh Lord, Sam had to press his palm against his cock through his pajamas. He'd seen his brother shirtless before (and it had definitely had an effect on him) but this time was different. Those times hadn't been sexual; this one was. Dean was obviously trying to impress Castiel and Sam was pretty damn sure that it was working. 

It was working on him, at the very least. 

“Pants off too?” Dean asked and the noise that Castiel made was nothing short of a fucking growl. Dean smirked again and then he was climbing off of the bed, fiddling with his belt, staring at Castiel the entire time. 

It took every single bit of willpower Sam had to keep his hands off of his cock. 

“Now, Dean.” 

“Sorry,” Dean muttered, even though it was all too damn obvious that he wasn't sorry in the least. He quickly undid his belt and zipper before letting his jeans drop to the floor, boxers joining them only seconds later. Sam was glad that Castiel moaned at the sight of Dean naked because it masked the noise he couldn't stop from leaving his own mouth. It wasn't something he could risk happening again so he stuck his free hand in his mouth, teeth pressing into his thumb. 

“Want me back up there?” Dean asked, one hand inching closer and closer to where his hard, thick cock curved against his stomach. He didn't seem to be at all bothered by his lack of clothes; even with the lust obvious in his eyes, he was smirking. 

“No. On your knees, on the bed.” Castiel slid off of the bed, fingers already working on the zip of his trousers. Dean did what he was told, climbing back onto the bed, toes dangling over the edge, knees pressed into the sheets. His top half was hidden from view but Sam was actually glad for that; he'd given up on trying to resist touching himself but he was managing with only a little pressure. Seeing Dean's face probably would have made even that little bit of pressure too much to handle.

“So beautiful,” Castiel murmured, his deep voice even lower than usual and oh God, how many times had Sam imagined that voice saying such things to him? He dropped a kiss to the small of Dean's back, dragged his thumbs over his ass and down his thighs to his knees, where he used his palms to push Dean's legs a little further apart.

“Stay like that,” he said and the tone of his voice left no room for disobedience. He disappeared towards the head of Dean's bed and if Sam listened hard enough, he was pretty sure that he could hear Dean panting. 

God, they hadn't even started having sex yet and Sam was pretty sure he had enough material for his fantasies to last a life time. 

When Castiel finally reappeared, his clothes were discarded and he was carrying lube and a condom in his hands. He popped the cap on the former and drizzled it across his fingers until they were dripping onto the floor. Even after that, he stood still for a few moments, dry thumb slowly caressing Dean's thigh, dragging upwards and downwards and pressing into the skin. 

“Damn it Cas,” Dean growled, “hurry the hell up.” At that, Castiel stopped his teasing and pressed his index finger into Dean and the noise Dean made was unlike anything Sam had ever heard, not even in porn. It was almost like a _keening_ and that was it, Sam gave up on trying to touch himself through his pajamas. He slid one hand inside and pressed his palm against his cock, biting his lip hard. The look on Castiel's face was that of someone creating a piece of art; he was staring at his hand, barely blinking. His other hand was stroking the small of Dean's back, like he was trying to comfort him but judging from the sounds coming out of Dean's mouth, he was far from upset. 

“Fuck Cas, another one, please, need more.” 

“I suppose you did say please.” Sam didn't know how Castiel was still speaking coherently; he sounded positively wrecked. He pulled his fingers back long enough to drizzle more lube on them before pressing two back in and Sam wished that he could see better, wished that he could see Dean's ass taking Castiel's fingers like it was nothing. He'd never imagined that his brother was such a greedy slut and fuck, he pressed his palm down a little harder, grinding his hips up. 

“More?” Castiel asked after a few minutes and Sam assumed that Dean must have nodded because then there was three and as hard as it was for Sam to do so, he closed his eyes. He really didn't want to cum until Castiel and Dean had left but if he was going to make it that long, he couldn't watch. He had to take some time to calm down, just a little bit. 

But he didn't want to plug his ears and that almost proved to be the end of him. Dean was making all sorts of noises, moaning and cursing and gasping. At one point he full on yelped and Sam cracked his eyes open long enough to see that Castiel had four of his damn fingers inside of Dean, his thumb pressing into the flesh of his ass. 

“Fuck Cas, will you please fuck me already?” he groaned and Castiel fucking _chuckled_ , the sound far more filthy than it had any right to be. 

Sam had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to hear Cas laugh anymore without it leading to an instant hard-on. 

“So needy,” he murmured, words punctuated with the quiet noise of him ripping open the packaging of the condom. 

“Fuck off,” Dean muttered but it was so obvious that he didn't mean it. Castiel merely smirked before taking himself in one hand and pressing inside, his eyes rolling up into his head as he pushed in further. Before Sam even realized what he was doing, his hand had wrapped around his own cock, slowly stroking up and down, the urge to go faster so damn hard to resist. Cas seemed to be fighting the same urge, based on how hard he was biting his lip. After only a few moments, Dean was wriggling his hips, pressing backwards, practically whining for more. 

“Dammit Cas, move,” he groaned and Castiel granted him his wish, drawing his hips back slowly until he had almost pulled out before thrusting back in. His hands were holding on to Dean's hips, fingers splayed, pressing into Dean's flesh. Sam had seen bruises on Dean's hips before but had never imagined that this was where they were from and yeah, moving his hand slowly was turning into outright torture. 

The faster Castiel went, the faster Sam moved his hand, trying his best to match the speed with which his brother was getting fucked. Dean was seemingly unable to shut up, although Sam wasn't complaining; his voice was completely destroyed and his words were slurred. He was drunk off of getting fucked and dear God, Sam knew that he didn't need to watch porn ever again. This was better than anything the internet could possibly offer him. He slowed down his hand, too close to the edge and instead focused on watching the muscles in Dean's back ripple, on watching the red lines that rose when Castiel dragged his nails down Dean's sides. For a brief moment he stopped, to pour more lube over his cock but aside from that, his hips moved steadily, meeting Dean's ass with every thrust. 

“Cas, fuck, touch my dick, please, need to come, fucking please,” Dean whimpered after another few minutes and Sam bit his unoccupied hand harder, trying desperately to keep his moans at bay. Slinging one arm around his waist, Castiel pulled Dean back and up so that he was up on his knees, calves dangling off the bed and holy fuck Dean was beautiful, even more beautiful than Sam had imagined from the noises he'd been making. His full lips were parted and glistening with saliva, his hair was tousled to all hell and there was a thin sheen of sweat down his entire chest. Cas took a moment to adjust himself until one of his arms was crossed over Dean's ribs, holding him in position while his other hand worked his cock, hand easily sliding over the slick skin. His own hips never stopped moving, never lost their rhythm and Sam had known from watching him play soccer that Castiel was well-coordinated but he'd never imagined it like this. 

Well, not _exactly_ like this. But that was an entirely other fantasy.

Dean's head dropped back onto Castiel's shoulder, pulling the tendons of his neck tight and Castiel immediately took advantage of the exposed skin, kissing and licking and biting where Dean's neck met his shoulder. All the while, he never lost track of his other body parts, increasing the speed of both his hips and his hand with utmost precision. 

“I love you Dean,” he groaned, the words muffled by Dean's skin. “Love you more than anything.” He punctuated his last words with another bite to Dean's shoulder and that was all it took; Dean was hollering Cas' name and coming, hips jerking back onto Castiel's cock as he spurted onto the sheets. Before he'd even finished, he dropped back to the bed, ass up, toes pressing into Castiel's legs, babbling out mostly incoherent sentences that essentially boiled down to “fuck Cas, love you too, come for me, c'mon baby.” 

“Dean!” That was the only warning before Castiel was coming, his hips slamming into Dean so hard that Sam was sure it would leave bruises. His mouth was open, eyes squeezed tight and Sam had thought most people looked ridiculous when they had an orgasm but Castiel just looked even more gorgeous than usual. His legs were shaking and once the aftershocks had started to fade, he pulled out and collapsed upon the bed, feet dangling off of the edge. Now that the show was done, Sam twisted away from the crack in the door, hand moving faster, teeth still digging into his palm. He was so close, so fucking close that he could feel his toes starting to curl and-

“Sammy.” His hand froze and he felt his stomach drop. He had to be imagining it, he'd been quiet the entire time and he was pretty sure that they hadn't seen him, right? There was no way that Dean was actually saying his name, saying it like he wasn't bothered by the fact that Sam had just watched him get fucked. 

“Sammy. Come here. Now.” He still didn't sound angry but Dean was using that voice that indicated a direct order and so, stomach still churning, erection still very hard against his stomach, Sam stood up and pulled his door open all the way. Stepping across the hall seemed to take all his will power but then there he was, standing in Dean's bedroom, looking at his naked brother and Cas, both of them seeming very unashamed of their state of undress. 

“You were watching us, weren't you?” Dean asked, looking completely blissful and fucked out, eyes dropping to where Sam was very clearly hard in his pajama pants. Sam nodded, feeling his cheeks turn scarlet and Dean only smirked, glancing at Cas. 

“Told you so,” he said, smirk getting even larger. 

“Dean, I swear, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I...” Sam didn't know what else to say. What was there to say? After all, he _had_ meant to, it _hadn't_ been an accident; he had very deliberately watched the whole thing and now he was filled with shame, could feel it flushing red on his cheeks and neck. 

“Sam.” Sam looked up from the floor and accidentally locked eyes with his brother, who was still smirking. 

“Yeah?”

“Want Cas to take care of that?” 

“What?” Sam followed Dean's gaze down to his cock before glancing at Castiel, who was lounging nonchalantly beside Dean. While his face didn't give away as much as Dean's, it was still clear that he was an active participant in the idea. 

“Think you'd like it. Cas has got a wonderful mouth,” he said and, to punctuate his point, Dean turned his head so that he could kiss Castiel sloppily, their tongues visibly touching outside of their mouths. When they pulled apart, they both turned to look at Sam, who felt like his brain (and his dick) were going to explode. 

“Um, okay,” he managed to stutter. Within seconds of the words leaving his mouth, Dean grabbed him by the hand and tugged him onto the bed, pushing his pajamas off before pulling him up to lean against his chest. When Sam had a chance, he inconspicuously pinched his hip because this had to be a dream. There was absolutely no way that this was happening. 

But he didn't wake up and even after he closed and reopened his eyes, Cas was still lying between his legs, gazing up at him through long eyelashes, eyes burning in a way Sam had only thought he'd see in his imagination. Slowly, the point of his pink tongue poked out and licked a line along Sam's cock. Sam's head dropped back onto Dean's shoulder and his brother wrapped his arms around his waist, ensuring that he couldn't move. 

“Think you should skip school more often Sammy,” he whispered in Sam's ear, teeth dragging along his neck and sure, Sam had no idea what the fuck was going on, didn't know why Dean was doing this or how long he'd known about Sam's feelings but, as Cas sucked him into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks, Sam knew that he definitely agreed with his brother.


End file.
